magfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Seryi Volk Executive Response(S.V.E.R)
Okay, seriously enough with the "one team is overpowered" crap. All pmcs have both ups and downs in their equipment, and in truth thanks to all of the complaints about S.V.E.R. being overpowered, updates have made S.V.E.R.'s weapons pretty much underpowered. Seriously, check out the weapon stats on the wiki, S.V.E.R.'s guns are usually less accurate, have lower ROF, and have less stability, and just slighty, as in 0.1-0.3 more damage, if not exactly the same (I.E. The Tier 3 Assault Rifles). The reason why S.V.E.R. wins so much is they coordinate well and are skilled, because despite the weapon drawbacks, S.V.E.R. usually holds 8-10 contracts. If you think I'm just a S.V.E.R. fanboy, fine, but check the weapon stats and see for yourself before you start replying. And thats all I got to say on this subject. ~TheAl08~ January 16th, 2011 does anyone think we should talk about the imbalance issues with this team? To the unsigned... What imbalance issue? The mythical one that Raven and Valor presume exist simply because they keep getting defeated... or the actually one where the majority of the really good players are on S.V.E.R and overall work as a team?Razgriez 00:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Razgriez. However, lately, some noobs have been joining SVER, and I don't like it. :/ Not fair to us good players who need to put up with losing a lot just because of a couple of nooby players. {_RageEx2_} 02:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) We were all noobs at one time. It doesn't make you better and it does mean that they should be forbidden from joining SVER. It pisses me off when people say things like that. Noobs develop and get better as they play more and helpful players can speed that process up. I graduated from going 3 kills and 16 deaths per match to 15 kills and 6 deaths per match. Don't even talk about "fair" because it is something you certainly do not understand the concept of. Noobs can develop into great players but assholes stay assholes forever. MAG is for fun and people have every right to join whatever PMC they favor. So you lose a match or two, it's no big deal. I think it's kind of pointless and silly to say that any of the factions is really any better or worse then the other ones. SVER had a pretty good run, and was quite dominant for some time, and that's just how it was. Now though, it looks as though the different PMCs and the players have all really rounded out. For a few weeks, it seemed like Valor was set to become the new 'dominant' faction, although that passed when Raven started winning up contracts left and right, and that didn't last very long either. Now it's kind of at a state of equilibrium. The higher level players in all the factions have learned how to take advantage of the paticular groups strengths, and people jumping from one PMC to another have really mixed things up. Any concerns of imbalance, whether well founded or not, have been pretty much turned on their heads because as it is now, no faction is really dominant for long periods of time. As a Raven player, I think it's safe to say we where at the bottom of a pack for quite some time, but now everyone seems far better matched.--Zilabus 02:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Balancing-Problem Hello...I have a question concerning the balancing Thing. I played MAG as Raven where our team looses 2/3 of the games. Then I installed it on my brothers PS3 where we played S.V.E.R. And we lost just 2 out of 20 games! And the two games we lost were very close. At the End it started to be boring because sometimes the other fractions where not even able to get out of there secure base. My Question: What is the reason for this? 12:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) See the above discusion. The reason for this is that S.V.E.R. has a much larger number of better players than either Raven or Valor. And "better" doesn't always mean "more skilled". I play all three factions, and I can tell you, there are about five times as many medics on S.V.E.R. as there are on Raven and Valor combined. From my personal observations (meaning it may not be true), Raven players tend to help their squad, and only their squad. Meanwhile Valor tends to stick to themselves and not help their teammates (ironic considering that their creed includes putting the team before their own lives). 21:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I cerianly think that it doesent matter if you win or loose, but its how much fun you have in the game, teamwork can make the game fun with tactics, whole squad attacks and support. I have played S.E.V.E.R, Valor and I am now currently with Raven, I like all factions equally and really enjoy the game when the team works together, even if I do loose. Sometimes the best games are the ones you loose because your team worked together. I personally found that S.E.V.E.R and Raven have the best teamworkers but sometimes lack in skilled players, whereas Valor is lacking in teamwork but has better overall players. With this said I have found teamkillers on Raven, rude people on S.E.V.E.R and professional like loan wolves on Valor who don't practice any teamwork, although these can be found on all the teams I personally found a majority of these folk on these particular teams. I don't feel that any team is the worst or best, as I have played many games on all three factions where there are complete usless people playing and some great players; I have won and lost games equally on all teams. Winning and loosing all depends on teamwork, skill and dedication, as this will determine the outcome of the game.